guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:67.9.74.234
as interesting as your color commentary on anet's choice of names is, please stop. with love --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 21:35, 22 March 2007 (CDT) Perfectly legitimate "color commentary," albeit blatanly obvious. A slight poke of fun does no harm, I'm not looking through these pages solely to sabotage them; some could use a little repair and clarity. :granted, but the note on Pain was over the top. this skill could be a reference to the feeling of ouchieness that you get when you get a paper cut after a long day at work with the sun in your eyes feeling like that cute guy at starbucks hates you and your shoes are too small and the heel is to high and your boss is being annoying and the little thing in the back of your skirt is chaifing your hip might be a bit verbose ;) --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 21:55, 22 March 2007 (CDT) I'd have to agree on that being verbose, however that is nowhere near (length-wise) the minor comment made. Might I ask why the D&D reference on "The Deathbringer" scythe was removed by you as well? It was a legitimate reference, and one I simply expanded on. :how many games have something with "The Death Briner" in it somewhere? esp games where fighting and killing are the stated objectives. the list would be on and on forever --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 22:02, 22 March 2007 (CDT) ::To Honorable Sarah - "the list would be on and on forever" <-- and that alone is reason enough to remove a reference? It seems that some Guild Wars items ("Can't Touch This" Paragon skill) sometimes make references to cultural phenomena. Making note of some possible references to more well-known things hardly means it should be removed. If that is how you feel then perhaps the reference to Greek Fire should be removed from the skill "Liquid Fire." Hi, i was wondering what you think needs to be repaired on the skill pages? (Apart from outdated notes and obvious notes) Im just interested because thats mainly where i concentrate my work on gwiki atm. -- Xeon 22:06, 22 March 2007 (CDT) :To Xeon - Skill pages? Most look well-done and are concise. I'm glancing over some right now, and if I notice any common trend that could use improvement I'll be sure to mention it. Happy GuildWikiing to you all. ::Good, btw what is accepted as a trivia note must be strongly and commonly known to people. Having two that may be related is fine but anymore is to many. That is where i draw the line for trivia notes. Of course there are some exceptions when it comes being common knowledge like translations of names and so forth. -- Xeon 22:34, 22 March 2007 (CDT) ::: "two or more" <-- Of course, that goes without saying. It was a single reference, for the record, not an endless list of the games/books/movies with a "Deathbringer" name in it. As for strongly and commonly known: I'm not so sure about that...perhaps more well-known would be a better way to phrase it, as I know there are a few lesser known notes within the Trivia sections of some pages. I hope these comments are not seen as hostile retaliation, as that is not the intent whatsoever; merely response and discussion. ::::I am not taking this as a hostile retaliation and yes your right for bringing this up. Personally i dont see the harm in having the note that it may be related to D&D, sarah may be right but it is still has a medium strength relationship with the D&D game, i would go with what sarah is saying and say its just two commmon words put together. Next time this happens you should bring it up in the talk page for that article. you can sign your comments with ~~~~. -- Xeon 22:55, 22 March 2007 (CDT) ::::: Glad to see my comments aren't being taken the wrong way; and your words have been noted Xeon. I prefer the anonymity of a signature-less comment, but I can offer the courtesy of one this time. Take care. 67.9.74.234 23:04, 22 March 2007 (CDT)TrueCodeofHonor ::::::You still remain anon by signing, it will put your ip down so you dont need to put your name. Its just so people know we are talking to the right person and not someone else that has come along and not signed, it also adds a timestamp so people later can reflect on how old the comments are. good luck. -- Xeon 23:22, 22 March 2007 (CDT) :::::::Due to the length of this talk page, maybe its time this user had an account? --User:Albinobird 23:53, 22 March 2007 (CDT)